horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
"Lucifer & Buddha" is a song by Bulgarian singer Suzanitta featuring Bulgarian rapper Kaskata. Lyrics (English) Chorus: Do I seem possessed to you? Yes (I am), by Lucifer and Buddha, oh God, I'm going crazy, I'm feeling so good! The bass is driving you crazy - I know, me too, mom, but you know, the life is haiku, haiku! I seem possessed to you? Yes (I am), by Lucifer and Buddha, oh God, I'm going crazy, I'm feeling so good! The bass is driving you crazy - I know, me too, mom, but you know, the life is haiku, haiku! Should I annoy you? The horn one can fuck off, because like in the fairytales, always the good wins at the end! We're sinners - God, forgive us, save us from people's jealousy! Souls on the shop windows in the shop whisper silently to us "buy us", "buy us"... All the ghettos to get out of here, the life is as bitter as the coffee! Save the child inside you, the bill is up there and it waits in the skies! I feel satisfied when you feel good, I came to put ceilings on fire! I make the ceilings explode under their legs. When I do it, I do it in such a way so that we entertain! Chorus: Do I seem possessed to you? Yes (I am), by Lucifer and Buddha, oh God, I'm going crazy, I'm feeling so good! The bass is driving you crazy - I know, me too, mom, but you know, the life is haiku, haiku! I seem possessed to you? Yes (I am), by Lucifer and Buddha, oh God, I'm going crazy, I'm feeling so good! The bass is driving you crazy - I know, me too, mom, but you know, the life is haiku, haiku! I can make the devil dance, I can even make him buy candles! My nigga winks at me, because he has hard time getting excited - I need to see your hands up in the air, that's enough for me! Happiness, love - tell me how could I buy them? Who sells them? And how much do they cost? Do you feel drunk, I ask them - it's a mess, I paint landscapes with words! The enjoyment is not here to say, the rap is obsessing him, it makes him go crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy I need to see your hands up in the air, that's enough for me! All the ghettos to get out of here... Chorus: Do I seem possessed to you? Yes (I am), by Lucifer and Buddha, oh God, I'm going crazy, I'm feeling so good! The bass is driving you crazy - I know, me too, mom, but you know, the life is haiku, haiku! I seem possessed to you? Yes (I am), by Lucifer and Buddha, oh God, I'm going crazy, I'm feeling so good! The bass is driving you crazy - I know, me too, mom, but you know, the life is haiku, haiku! Why It Sucks # Stupid and hilariously bad lines like "oh God, I'm going crazy, I'm feeling so good!". # Overuse of autotune. # The fact that Suzanitta was 14 years old when she made the music video is shocking, considering that she does inappropriate things like showing her butt and pointing middle fingers. She also says the N word. # The song was removed from her channel because it had a sample of a religious anthem and the channel itself was removed from YouTube. Category:Suzanitta Songs Category:Kaskata Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that were deleted Category:2010s Songs Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Chalga Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Inappropriate Songs